Vas Jat, Formerly known as the Crew Chief
“Lieutenant? Are you feeling okay?” Riley shifted her jaw from side to side, before turning to grip the back of the chair tucked into the Galley table. “I’m fine. How’s the ship?” She asked curtly. “Online,” the mechanic responded. She slowly approached the sink, the battered coffee pot in one hand. “I’ll have more to do when we reach the Skyplex, but the reactor’s running and we’re green lights across the board.” She thought to mention that she’d sent coms to the bridge, but the look in the pilot’s eye warned that now might not be the best time to reiterate that point. “Main power’s up. We’re ready for the main engine on your go.” Riley let out a slow breath, nodding her head. “So what happened? How long a delay at the Skyplex are we talking about?” Marisol fished in the robe’s pockets to produce a sealed plastic bag. “A couple hours, after I pick up new gaskets.” She laid the bag on the table. Inside were the crumbled remnants of fuel line gaskets. “Corroded,” she offered. “I’ve got temporaries handling the job right now, but we need the real McCoy for these line couplings.” “Broken gaskets? You’re telling me the whole gorram ship got shut down because of ruttin’ gaskets?” “Yes, Lieutenant. The gaskets, and the fuel leak.” Careful, girl, she thought of the buildup in Riley’s eyes. Category Five Shitstorm on the way… “So you’re telling me that the rotted gaskets caused the fuel leak?” The mechanic nodded. “The line’s pressurized, so when the gaskets gave way, they couldn’t contain the fuel.” She made for the water. “Mind if I make some coffee? I haven’t had a single cup today.” “No, go ahead, I’m sure there’s not a gorram thing on this ship that needs done. Have a coffee break.” Riley snapped. “Do you have a checklist? In the cockpit, I have a checklist, so I check shit before we take off. Think about getting yourself one.” . She decided to let that one lie, knowing full well if a preflight involved undoing every coupling to check gaskets this boat would still be sitting on Ezra. “I’ll add it to my list,” Marisol said quietly as she filled the pot with water. Vas now really starting to feel the grit and dust on his skin as he padded down the catwalk to the infirmary. A quick glance he found it already empty with equipment he was sure he didn’t want to know or come close to his person. The punk groaned moving ahead. His heart dropped hearing the new engineer already talking to Riley. ‘Tā mā de wǒ de zǔxiān bàofā xìng fùxiè!(Fuck my ancestors with explosive diarrhea!)’ He bemoaned! ‘I can do this, I can do this!’ Vas thought trying to steel himself. He padded back in the galley. “There you are, by the time I got to the Infirmary you were gone!” Vas sighed looking to Marisol. “Did you give Lieutenant a sitrep already?” Marisol pulled three mugs from the cupboard. “Yes,” she answered the mohawked kid from the deck. “We’re all clear to the Skyplex.” Without waiting for further comment, she poured three cups of the steaming coffee, before offering some to the Lieutenant and the newcomer. “Lieutenant, did you have any more questions?” Riley stood with her arms now folded across her chest, leaning against the wall. “No, I know where to find you if I do. Jat, how long ago was it you stood there an’ promised me you wouldn’t fuck up again?” Was that a dismissal?” Marisol wondered. She sipped her coffee while trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. This...Riley...seemed to have a never ending store of bile for each person aboard. While she didn’t want to be present for this kid’s dressing down, she didn’t feel inclined to spark a fresh outburst by taking it upon herself to leave without the pilot’s say-so. Vas swallowed hard. Anyone else might defend themselves. Reason out not everything works perfectly. Point out he was lookout to make sure she would be okay first. That just wasn’t Vas though. He was given an order. He did it. If it was deemed a failure it was and he was punished for it. Even if he tried his hardest a fail was a fail. Vas took a breath. “One hour and twenty minutes ago.” He responded. “Right. You’re done. You and your shit can get off at the Skyplex.” Vas felt choked for air. He straightened and schooled his face. “Yes, Lieutenant.” He said stone-faced, too hurt to say much else. Marisol did a double take, her cup hanging inches from her lips as she glanced at each of them in turn. Mouth shut, mouth shut, mouth shut, her experience told her. When these moments arose, she fought to obey the better angels of her nature, but it seemed there was always one part of her that betrayed the whole operation. This time, it was an eyebrow, lifted high as she attempted to turn away for more coffee. Vas dipped his head a little and turned to go about his work while it lasted. He had no idea what he was going to tell Jacy. With another roll of her eyes the pilot stormed out of the galley. “And make sure the gorram coffee grounds are cleaned out!” She yelled on her way back to the bridge. “Excuse me? Lieutenant?” Marisol called after her. “Can I ask a question?” The mechanic followed Riley into the corridor. Riley had just reached the steps to the bridge and blinked back hot rage before turning around. “Engineer?” she asked, keeping hold of the railing. “Marisol,” the new mechanic replied with an open handed gesture. “Just thinking about those dogs, Lieutenant,” she offered. “Captain says they’re really expensive. From what I’ve seen, that kid in there was the only one who could really take care of them.” She knew the ice was cracking beneath her bare feet as she spoke. “We don’t really have a good replacement aboard...could we keep him on til we sell off the dogs?” “It’ll be MUCH easier for him to find his next ship on a ruttin’ remote planet like New Kasmir, rather than a busy Skyplex where crew members normally go to get hired. Gill seems to be doing pretty good with them. Haddie seems to be doing pretty good with them. How about you let me worry about the drogs, and you just worry about this ruttin’ ship.” “I’m sure you’re right,” Marisol nodded. “But sometimes Gill’s tied up looking after Haddie. From what I hear, she’s got a way about her.” She had to be careful here. Marisol now had her reasons to deal with Haddie in deadly earnest. “Your word’s the law, Lieutenant,” she finished. “Thanks for letting me speak my piece.” “Didn’t have much of a choice.” Riley groused, storming her way up the steps. The cabin door slammed behind her. “It’s fine.” Vas said from the doorway of the galley. “Ain’t no changing her mind, I fucked up and got what I deserved. Appreciated you trying to help, but let it go.” Things where as bad as it could get and he didn’t want anyone else going down with him. “Bullshit,” Marisol faced him squarely. “Except for you, she’s got a crew full of nitwits and and a half pint psychopath. Stick to your gig. Keep those dogs up til she comes off whatever’s got her so red-eyed and sweaty. Her tune will change,” the mechanic refilled her coffee. “I intend to … Job ain't done till I step food off the ship.” Vas assured. He just didn’t think there was going to be any changing of minds. “Go get food and rest … plenty of work that still needs to get done,” he said before walking back to the cargo bay.